Soulmate Poems
by Salvatore Shan NW
Summary: More intimate than the series of poems I did for them before. So far only my favourite couples. I am the princess in the tower... and you are the knight on the wind... AshMare, RashQuinn, JezMorg so far
1. Princess In The Tower

**Princess In The Tower  
**Mary-Lynnette Carter

White knights scatter the horizon,  
A pink glow along the borderline,  
I reach out to touch,  
I sigh and caress the air,

The blossom of light fades,  
And with it all hope is gone,  
This night I saw you above,  
And now I fear you've gone,

My breathing is clouded,  
There are not tears enough,  
You are missing to me and lost,  
Forever into eternity,

Scattered on the winds,  
I see your face in the sky,  
My heart is bleeding,  
My hands are reaching,  
My eyes are searching,  
As I lay here, I can't cry,

Blonde hair haloes your face,  
Like a prince you ride towards me,  
Your eyes ever-changing,  
Your smile everlasting,  
My knight has returned,

A vague dream of the future,  
Fogs up my memories,  
A shroud I hide behind,  
To disguise my true thoughts,

No one knows me,  
Not one speaks of me as they used to,  
I have changed with your simplest touch,  
By your presence – a whole new person,

My heart aches,  
My fists clench,  
I'm praying to say your name again,  
To utter the word we share,  
_Soulmates_.

The wind dies,  
The stars scatter,  
Again I see you reflected above,  
The sunset took you away,  
But the night has brought you back,

The moon will wash your face away,  
I hold onto this moment forever,  
The sky is an ocean in which is a mirror,  
A window open to where you are,

I miss you with every breath,  
And here I am – chained,  
I do not know where you are,  
And I cannot dream of finding you,  
I'm waiting for you here,

If you never return, I will still believe,  
One day you'll be in my arms,  
Bound to me in destiny,  
Written in our history,  
I'll see you some day,  
And it'll all be okay,

For now I'll dream of you,  
I'll sleep atop this hill,  
Where I can be the closest to that face in the sky,  
Reminding me of you,  
Reminding me that I'll find you,  
You'll come to me,  
Nothing can stop us now,

My eyes are shutting,  
My breathing slows,  
I see the imprint of the stars in my mind,  
They blink,  
They twinkle,  
They smile, they shine,  
And I know you are out there somewhere,

I know you're waiting for me,  
With every heartbeat I miss you,  
With every second away from you, I break,  
Far away in an unknown place,  
Kept away from my searching eyes,  
I miss you,

My knight has not returned,  
His horse is not in the stable,  
I am the princess in the tower,  
Watching,  
Waiting,  
Crying,  
Dying,

I look up at the sky and the stars are weeping,  
Because you have not slain a dragon,  
And you are not returning this night,  
To be living in a fairytale world,  
Where nothing but the sky is reality,  
I'm lost to you tonight,  
But someday you'll save me from myself,

Before I lose it completely,  
Not being able to live without you here,  
Someday, my knight, you'll return,  
With the head of your prize in tow,  
I'll come to you,  
You'll hold me near,  
Together at last.

I am the princess in the tower,  
You are the knight belonging to the wind,  
Only when we are together,  
Will my heart be complete.


	2. Knight On The Wind

**Knight On The Wind  
**Ash Redfern

I feel the mark you've left here,  
Painted in the skies,  
The night you've claimed as your own,  
Leaving me with nothing to hold on to,

Shall I whisper your name to the wind?  
Would it carry my love to you?  
Or would it be blown into the void,  
Of what never existed?

I never believed you could die of a broken heart,  
But this pain is so great,  
And here I am,  
Watching the night,  
Growing cold,  
And my heart is splitting at the seams,

My friends just ignore,  
They sympathise and comfort,  
But _you_,  
I _need_ you,  
To feel this reality,  
And feel like I belong,

If not for the life I had before you,  
I would be dying this instant,  
You, your brave,  
You can survive without me,  
I can't live without you,

The sky is dark,  
The eyes in the night are shining,  
Shining with tears they can't shed,  
The stars are mourning with me,  
And soon the moon will be up,

Soon it will wash away the eyes of the night,  
The only eyes that can look upon you and me together,  
The world is so small that to them we are together,  
I wish I were the stars,  
So I could gaze upon you,

I know you're watching them,  
Just as I am,  
And that in itself is a small comfort,  
But only small,  
The biggest joy would to be there with you,  
For us to be whole,

I miss you,  
To cry that sentence to the sky,  
I would die half way through,  
So I'll keep it locked up inside,  
And wipe the eyes that cannot shed tears,

Not the stars,  
My own eyes,  
They sting with grief,  
But I cannot cry,  
Will not cry,

You are a princess in a distant land,  
And I am the knight,  
Ready to prove myself worthy,  
Yet, what do I have to do?  
What can I do to please you?  
I've tried,  
But trying isn't good enough,

Here I am, wilting in the night,  
I'm without you, so I'll sleep,  
I'll sleep and I'll see you in my dreams,  
And you'll be everything a princess should be,  
Perfect.

I am the knight,  
My horse is the wind,  
And I'll ride the elements without fear,  
For someday they'll bring me to you,  
Just as the fates intended,

I feel lucky I was blessed with you,  
My heart grows at the thought,  
And I'll hold you till we die,  
If I could only see you tonight…

If the world wasn't so vast,  
And wasn't so small to the sky,  
If I had only deserved you,  
If only we were together before,  
I know I could have stayed,  
I would've looked upon you without regret,

I am the knight on the wind,  
My feelings are kept to myself,  
Everyday I try to find the land,  
That holds my fair lady in,  
And one day I'll return,  
With slain dragon,  
And we can be together,

But until that day,  
Until my self-hatred is thrown away,  
Until this year is up,  
I'll never feel your touch,  
Never hear your voice call my name,

And now the tears have come,  
To not have you with me,  
To die without ever seeing your face again,  
I would kill myself before that would happen,  
You should know I'd risk the world for you,

Yet you don't,  
I love you,  
Without you I can't be one,  
I am but a half,  
You – the princess,  
And I – the knight,  
Apart we are nothing,  
But together we'd be whole.


	3. Together We Are One

**Together We Are One  
**Rashel Jordan

Shimmering eyes,  
Lurch forward with such ferocity,  
I feel no fear,  
My heart pulses,  
My throat closes,  
Breathing is hard to manage,

Your lips part,  
My body quivers,  
I lie here, watching you,  
Using my body as a distraction,  
While you train,

You ignore,  
Control your body and lunge,  
I sigh dramatically,  
It should be me,  
Me training,  
Yet I won't,  
I'll give you the honour,

The window is open,  
Night air washes in,  
Encloses my face and contorts my lips,  
So I'm so serene that it doesn't look like me,  
And he stops,  
_Finally_ he stops,

He calls my name,  
To hear that word ripped from his lungs,  
Scars my mind,  
Makes my chin tremble,  
And my arms reach out for him,

Frozen, like a marble statue,  
Lithe and gorgeous,  
Pouting miserably,  
Wanting one more lunge,  
He strikes,  
But not the dummy,  
Me,

He dives,  
Lands,  
Looks up into my eyes,  
Dark eyes I could drown in,  
Unnerving grin I'm so used to,  
I kiss his lips,  
We sigh,  
We shiver,  
Simultaneously,  
Sharing our sensations.

Sliding closer together,  
Wanting, needing, _getting_,  
We have each other,  
Never to be kept apart,  
So alike,  
So at one,  
So willing,  
_Oh_ so willing,

I grin,  
My lips part,  
He reaches again,  
Together,  
This feeling of being welcome,  
Recognition,  
Honesty, trust,  
Pure-love,

Hold me forever,  
Let me feel wanted,  
Let me feel loved,  
Where, as a child, I could not,  
Teach me to be sensitive,  
Teach me to feel again,

Hot breath on my face,  
Feathery hair beneath my fingers,  
Shining eyes the colour of the night,  
The room melts away,  
You and I,  
We are one,  
Outside,  
Alone,  
The two of us belonging to the night.

The wind whistles,  
Our bodies tremble,  
We're together,  
The grass tickles,  
The trees groan,  
The leaves rustle,  
We're together,

In the room again,  
Slipping in and out of sanity,  
Together, we are one,  
And your body is my body,  
My body is your body,  
Our minds – we share,  
Our hearts – we share,  
Our eyes – locked,

We kiss again,  
Fire erupts in our veins,  
And we grasp tighter to each other,  
No more training,  
More love-making,  
Together we are one,  
We cannot come undone,

Contact, sparks fly,  
Soulmates – what else are we for?  
If I can't love you, what is there left to do?  
My life would be meaningless without you…

You whisper my name,  
I whisper yours,  
And your touch drives me wild,  
I lurch forward,  
Our fingers intertwine,  
Our souls flow out to meet,

We're in our minds,  
Not inside,  
Not outside,  
Not belonging to fiction or reality,  
Belonging to each other,  
Together we are one,  
Apart we are a score unmarked,  
Together we are one,  
And we cannot come undone.


	4. Cannot Come Undone

**Cannot Come Undone  
**John Quinn

Different feelings,  
Flowing inescapably out,  
Through a passage of truth,  
Opening up in her mind,  
I can't ignore her,  
She knows fully well,  
It's just pretend,  
She's reading me,

Leans back like cat,  
Beautiful and complete in the moonlight,  
Her profile lit up in the light from the window,  
She looks so calm and at peace,  
It hardly looks like my soulmate,

I lower my weapon,  
The dummy bounces back,  
I shiver pleasantly,  
My spine is tingling,  
My mouth is timid,  
My insides are churning,  
I want her,

A silent invitation,  
I freeze,  
Drop the stick,  
Clatters to the ground,  
Ignore,  
Dive for her,  
Get her – you want her, don't you?  
Yes. Yes I do.

Cannot come undone,  
Now we are together,  
Now my arms are around you,  
And I can love once more,  
I will never let you go,  
Our connections will never cease,  
We cannot come undone,  
_Will_ not come undone,

Caress you,  
Saying your name is a blessing,  
Kissing you is a privilege,  
Together – here,  
Together forever,  
United once, now our bond is unbreakable,

Apart for so long,  
Through a lifetime I could never love,  
And now I've found you,  
Now you are mine,  
And I am yours,  
Now we belong together,  
You – so beautiful,  
And I,  
Forever,  
We'll be,  
Together – you and me,

Never to be undone,  
We cannot come undone,  
Will not lose this feeling,  
For I love you,  
I always have,  
And I always will,  
We – so similar – could never fight,  
Not for the world,

I'd give everything up for you,  
I'd tear my heart out and bleed to death,  
I'd give my heart to you if it would make you happy,  
I'd die for you, you know?

Our lips collide again,  
Where are we? I can't remember,  
And there we are – where we cannot forget where we are,  
Overwhelmed by the soulmate principle,  
A kaleidoscope of colours,  
Blowing rainbows into my mind,  
I'm dying,  
But it's all right,  
I like dying this way,

You stop, I stop,  
I feel your thoughts echo as if they were mine,  
I want you,  
You know that, don't you?  
We cannot come undone,  
So why are you freezing?  
Why are you pulling away?

You're not withdrawing,  
You're grabbing my hand,  
You're reaching up,  
Kissing me again,  
_Here_,  
Together,  
Together forever,  
We cannot come undone…

You're ruffling my hair,  
But I don't mind,  
You're taking off my clothes,  
And, hey, that's fine,  
As long as we're together,  
And nothing happens to you,  
Then I will never care,  
About anything except you,

Green cat eyes,  
Glittering like the ocean,  
So many emotions,  
So many feelings,  
But all of them don't matter,  
Except love,  
And the word love, is the same as saying your name,  
Every time I think of you – I fall in love with you again,

That is why we belong,  
Why we are here together,  
Why I cannot manage without you,  
Why living without you is death,  
And why death with you is living,  
Why your death is my death,  
And my death is yours,

This is why I say your name,  
To savour this moment forever,  
And that is why you say mine,  
Clinging on tighter than ever,  
I'll never let you go,  
Destiny threads us together,  
And our love is the string,  
You alone are the beauty,  
And all I can do is hold you,

To hold you is to belong,  
To have found you is enough,  
To be with you is paradise,  
To laugh with you is heaven,

And though we cannot be found,  
In order to survive,  
I would lock myself away for eternity,  
If you were by my side,

Here we are together,  
Bound in tales of old,  
Together forever,  
As we were meant to be,  
Kissing, loving, sexing,  
Hey, that's fine with me,  
Never thought it could feel this good,  
But it does,  
And I love you,  
And you love me,  
That's why,  
After all we've done,  
We still cannot come undone.


	5. Drive By

**Drive By  
**Jez Redfern

Drive by,  
You look like a shadow belonging to the night,  
Darkness' wings enfold you like the clouds embrace the sky,  
And here I am,  
Aboard my bike,  
Driving by,

Sneer,  
Flash a dazzling smile,  
You grab your bike and ride along,  
_Chasing_ me,  
This is more than fun,  
This is a thrill,  
Our souls blowing in the wind,  
Alive for all to see,

Against the odds yet we made it,  
Never thought you'd love me, yet you do,  
A bad mistake is not what we are,  
We are The Couple,  
We rule these streets,  
You and I,  
We punish the roads we roam on,  
We are known,  
We are loved,  
We are feared,  
You and I,

Wanted – me and you,  
We've done nothing wrong,  
But I am what I am,  
You are what you are,  
Without you I am half,  
With you, I'll still be half,  
But there's nothing to be done about that,  
That's just the way I am,

As long as you know,  
That I love you completely,  
And I'll hold your hand for eternity,  
Then that's fine with me,  
You know,  
You're reading my thoughts,  
_Damn_ you,  
You're always too smart for me,  
But you always think I'm the smart one,  
Strange,

Drive by,  
Side by side, I want to glance a look at you,  
Can't,  
Roads are busy,  
I do anyway,  
You're divine,  
You look like you're a part of that bike,  
You look so serious,  
So straight-faced,  
You look… like you,

The evening air is doing wonders,  
It's cleansing my soul,  
The roar of my bike is like a harmony,  
I wish I could just fall asleep,  
To hear you sing a lullaby,

You glance at me,  
Then swerve awkwardly,  
It'll teach you,  
Keep your eyes on the road,  
You do,  
You understand,  
But you can't help it,  
Neither can I,

Drive by,  
The roads we used to play on,  
The houses we used to live in,  
The people we used to know,  
In all its glory,  
Do we miss it?  
No,

We have each other,  
I look at you,  
You look at me,  
Nod,  
And we come to a slow stop,  
We park,  
We go over to a grass verge,  
We sit,  
Under a tree we sit,  
And we wait,

Cars drive by,  
Ignore,  
We don't have time to watch the world go by,  
My blood's intoxicated,  
Always was – without my knowledge,  
I burn with a brighter flame,  
A _blue_ flame,  
Yet I get no extra credit from you,  
I'm no spoiled child,

The sun is setting,  
A halo of beautiful light,  
The breeze ruffles your hair,  
I see your emerald-eyes,  
I lean in for a kiss,  
Too late,  
You turn to look before I collide,  
Boom,  
Lips on lips,  
_Perfect_,

Drive by,  
Cars honk,  
People are whistling,  
We're out in the open,  
Who cares?  
No one else knows me for what I really am,  
So why should I care?

There's no one but you and me now,  
People can watch,  
People can stare,  
But what will it amount to?  
Take a picture – it'll last longer,

You smile,  
You catch my thought,  
We break apart,  
You nudge me,  
I shrug,  
Well, the world does revolve around me,  
I'm the princess remember?  
And I know you have chocolates _somewhere_…

You glare at me,  
The soulmate cord is telling you things,  
Sly,  
Very sly,  
Now where's my present?

Drive by,  
A limo purrs down the road,  
Familiar faces at the window,  
Jeering,  
Calling our names,  
Whistling,  
The others,  
Our soulmate friends,  
They drive on,  
Down the road,  
Not coming back,  
Now I'm serious, _where_ is my gift?  
You smile snidely,  
He hasn't gotten me one…

Psyche.  
You pull out a box,  
I smile,  
Sly,  
Very sly,  
Drive by,  
The night is conquering the sky,  
And here we are,  
You and I,  
Eating chocolates,  
Ah, who cares?  
One in your mouth,  
One in mine,  
Heaven,  
Drive by,  
One more kiss?  
Ha, you and me, baby,  
We've made it, all right.


	6. Lullaby

**Lullaby  
**Morgead Blackthorn

A goddess of fire,  
Hair streaking behind her,  
Beauty in one frame,  
My soulmate,  
She's mine,  
She's wild,  
She's gorgeous,  
She knows it,

So long as she does,  
Everything will be all right,  
We've come a long way together,  
And there's more to come,  
More to give and more to receive,

I follow her,  
Kicking up dust down our old roads,  
Memories fade in and out,  
Drowning my thoughts out,  
But not thoughts of her,  
Nothing could take her out of my mind,

She looks at me,  
My heart soars,  
I open my mouth to speak over the roar of my bike,  
Shut it,  
This is nice,  
Just the two of us,  
Side by side,  
Driving by,

I look at her,  
Her long hair flutters around her like a billowing ghost,  
The bravest person I've ever known,  
She's here with me,  
Filling me with courage,  
And love,

Me and her,  
Riding all night,  
The way it's meant to be – right?  
_Right_,  
I look at her,  
Lose control of my bike – _ouch_,  
That would've hurt,  
Laughing inside my helmet,  
Well I'm not a total idiot,  
I'm not gonna go without one,

Wish I had,  
I would see her better then,  
Maybe I should get a hair cut…  
See her better then, too…  
I'm blabbering,  
My thoughts are garbage,  
I know what she's after,  
Depends on whether she'll hold out,  
Whether she's worthy of it.

Stopping completely at her nod,  
Parking,  
Grimacing,  
Then our helmets are off,  
And there she is in all her beauty,  
Her hair the same colour as the sunset,  
Her eyes as soft as the early-morning sky,  
I watch her,  
She watches me,  
There's silence as we sit,

I can feel her breath on my cheek,  
I want to kiss her,  
So I turn,  
To find her already coming at me,  
_Good_.  
We kiss,  
My world melts away,  
And it's just me and her,

Completely satisfied,  
Contact is brief,  
We're drawing too much attention,  
Break away,  
And she's eager for her present now,  
Her first day out of Daybreak,  
Now where's my present? She asks,  
But with her mind,  
So I shouldn't hear,  
I do.

I grin,  
Is she deserving?  
She sits back, watching me steadily,  
My heart soars,  
She's dressed in bright colours,  
Gleaming like the sun,  
She really does look like a goddess,  
Not a huntress after all.

Silent questions teasing at me,  
Does she really love me?  
Is my present all she wants?  
Doubt it,  
But I hold out on her anyway,  
I look politely puzzled,  
I want to wrap my arms around her,  
But not yet,  
Not now,

Leaning back,  
She's almost pleading,  
And… now she gives up,  
Now's the time to pull out the chocolates,  
Sheer delight, but she masks it,  
And we eat them together,  
One at a time,  
One in her mouth,  
One in mine,  
Bliss,

Imagine this:  
Me and you,  
Together forever,  
Under this same sky in twenty years time,  
What then, Jez?  
Will we still be the same?  
Will we still love each other then?

Maybe there will be more,  
Maybe we will belong,  
Maybe there will be no world after the millennium…  
But maybe there will,

I love you, you know that, right?  
Yes, you do and you love me too,  
Do you know how I know?  
You're leaning on me,  
Slowly you rest on my shoulder,  
You sigh,  
We belong,  
We are one,

I glance up at our bikes,  
Yeah, they're fine,  
Chocolates are gone,  
Damn – still hungry,  
I look down at you,  
You're almost asleep,  
Want me to sing a song, Jezebel?  
You shift uncomfortably,  
Ikiss your forehead,  
Well… maybe a few lines…  
So I sing,  
I sing my bleedin' heart out,  
And you smile,  
It makes it worth it,

I tell you I love you,  
And you repeat those words,  
You rub my hand,  
I rub yours,  
You fall into my lap,  
No longer a goddess – an angel,  
I'm singing you to sleep,  
A slow lullaby,  
A song to sing,  
To blanket your dreams tonight,

We'll wait here awhile,  
What's the rush?  
As long as I sing this lullaby,  
It looks like we're not moving,  
_Shame_,  
I grin,  
I'll keep singing…  
Even if I can't,  
Well, if it makes you happy…  
This lullaby's a long one,  
You're already a sleep,  
My love for you is growing still,  
Our connection's running deep.


End file.
